Der Prinz…und eifersüchtig ! C'mon ! 2
by RyomaEchizen01
Summary: ...der Plan beginnt...aber wird er auch so ausgehen wie sich das Momo und Kikumaru gedacht haben? Und wird Kevin helfen Sakuno und Ryoma zusammenzuführen? Ryo/Saku :


Hier ist der zweite und letzte Teil meiner Geschichte ;) Hoffe es gefällt ;)

-Auf ein gutes Gelingen! Der Plan beginnt!-

Inui untersuchte das Wasser, Kikumaru und Oishi bauten eine Riesensandburg, Fuji und Kaidoh saßen im Standbristo und Momo schlummerte auf einer Liege vor sich hin. Es war warm, ja beinahe schon zu warm um ins Wasser zu gehen und die Seigaku Jungs waren natürlich nur spärlich bekleidet. Logisch an einem Strand. Nur nicht für Sakuno, sie lief sofort puterrot an, als sie ihre ganzen Senpais und vor Allem Ryoma nur in ihren Badeshorts sah. Tomoka hatte da weniger Probleme mit, sie genoss es ihren Ryoma-sama anschmachten zu können. Sie selbst trug ja nur einen kappen Bikini. Natürlich in der Hoffnung Ryoma würde ein Auge auf die werfen. Naja…hoffen darf man ja. Sakuno hingegen trug über ihren Bikini ein weißes Strandkleidchen. Sie schämte sich noch etwas. "T-Tomo-chan…wo willst du hin?" "Natürlich zu Ryoma-sama!" Geradewegs steuerte sie auf ihn zu. Er lag unter einem Sonnenschirm, einen Arm über die Augen gehalten, die leere Pontadose noch immer in der Hand haltend. "Ryoma-sama!" _Das wars dann mit der Ruhe…_dachte er sich und lugte mit einem Auge unter seinem Arm hervor. Tomo beugte sich über ihn, funkelte ihn an und setzte sich prompt zu ihm. "Der Stand ist so herrlich! Und die Aussicht erst…!" Sakuno wusste von welcher Aussicht sie sprach und seufzte. Auch sie setzte sich dazu, sagte aber nichts. Ryoma fiel auf, dass sie seid seiner Ankunft nicht sonderlich viel sprach, zumindest nicht mit ihm. Gut, hatte sie so auch nie, aber immerhin mehr wie im Moment. Aber was kümmerte ihn das überhaupt? Durch Tomokas Hand aus seinen Gedanken gerissen blickte er zu ihr. Sie hatte ihre Hand doch wirklich auf seine Brust platziert. "Tomo-chan!" Sakunos Gesicht nach zu urteilen, gefiel ihr das überhaupt nicht. Sehr verständlich. Aber sie sollte Ryoma gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ihm das kalt ließ. "Ah….ja…Ponta." sagte er in einem gleichgültigem Ton und platzierte die leere Dose in Tomokas Hand. "Ich hab durst…" Tomokas Augen weiteten sich und sofort sprang sie begeistert auf um ihrem Ryoma noch etwas Ponta zu holen. Ryoma seufzte. Nun waren Sakuno und er alleine auf dem Strandtuch. Beide redeten nichts. Für die eine war die Stille furchtbar, für den anderen nichts Neues. "A-also…Ryoma-kun…" begann Sakuno leicht verlegen. "Wie gefällt es dir hier?" Es dauerte einen Moment ehe er antwortete und Sakuno war sich schon sicher, er würde sie einfach ignorieren. "Warm." sagte er nüchtern. Warm. So. Das war also alles, was er auf ihre Frage zu sagen hatte. "Was macht dieser Trottel von Echizen nur ?" Momo und die Anderen, die sie kleine Szene mitbekommen hatten, saßen hinter Sträuchern. "Ochibi! Sei nicht so abweisend zu einem Mädchen!" Wieder blies Kikumaru die Backen auf. "Es wird Zeit für den Plan! Für den Plan…" beschloss Momo und sprang aus dem Gebüsch. "Oooi!" rief er "Echizen, Sakuno-chan!" Er lief auf die Beiden zu. "Also wirklich…das ist doch viel zu warm…du kannst doch nicht im Baumwollkleidchen rum sitzen Sakuno!" tadelte er sie und zog ihr doch prompt das Kleid über den Kopf hinweg- wohl wissend, dass sie einen Bikini darunter trug. "M-M-M-Momo-Senpai!" kreischte Sakuno verlegen und verschränkte beschämt die Arme. Ihr Bikini war niedlich. Sie trug einen rosafarbenen Bikini mit kleinen roten Kirschen an vereinzelten Stellen. Ihre Haut war rein und zart. Sie hatte eine sehr zierliche Figur. Momos Wangen erröteten sich, er wandte den Blick ab. "A-Ah…g-gome…" verlegen kratzte er sich an der Wange. Zufällig viel dabei sein Blick auf Ryoma- er dachte ihm würde das so oder so kalt lassen…eben typisch für Ryoma. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen waren Ryomas Wangen in zartes rosa getunkt, als auch er sich verlegen die Kappe tiefer in das Gesicht zog. "90%" nuschelte Inui in sein extra dafür angelegtes Notizbüchlein. Momo räusperte sich. "Also…worauf ich eigentlich hinaus wollte…Echizen." er setzte sich neben seinen Freund. "Dieser Kevin Smith ist ebenfalls hier, wir haben ihn getroffen…er hat uns heute Abend auf einen Tanzball eingeladen." Er grinste "Wir sollen alle in weiblicher Begleitung erscheinen…" mit einem Zwinkern in Sakunos Richtung- welche noch immer verlegen den Kopf abgewandt hatte- machte er sich wieder auf den Rückweg. Ryoma blieb zurück. Irritiert, ratlos und noch immer minimal verlegen. Nie hatte er Sakuno in einem Bikini gesehen und obwohl Tomos Bikini deutlich gewagter war, so ertappte er sich mehr und mehr dabei, Sakuno ungewollt anzustarren. _Mist!_ Noch tiefer zog er sich seine Kappe ins Gesicht. "Tche…" ließ er sich wieder zurück auf das Standtuch sinken. Sakuno, die sich mittlerweile wieder eingekriegt hatte, setzte sich neben ihn. Sie hatte seine Reaktion nicht gesehen, also schien er kein Interesse daran zu haben, was sie anhatte. Ein kleiner Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper. Es machte sie traurig. Andererseits. So spielte das Leben. Am späten Nachmittag war es nun an der Zeit Pärchen für den bevorstehenden Tanzball zu bilden. Alle Stammspieler waren schon vergeben, nur einer noch nicht. Unschlüssig darüber, ob er nun Sakuno fragen sollte oder nicht. Denn um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er keine besondere Lust auf diesen Ball zu gehen. Momo hatte spontan ein Mädchen am Strand angesprochen, Inui lernte jemanden in der Hauseigenen Bibliothek kennen und Fuji hatte eh die Auswahl. Seltsamerweise gingen Kikumaru und Oishi zusammen auf den Ball. Es gab zwar noch kein öffentliches Statement der beiden, dennoch wussten bereits alle bescheid. Seufzend fiel Ryoma auf sein Bett, als es plötzlich an seiner Tür klopfte. "Momo-Senpai…wenn du wieder deinen Schlüssel vergessen hast, hast du Pech gehabt…" Wieder klopfte es. Mit einem entnervten Stöhnen schwang Ryoma die Beine aus dem Bett und schlenderte zur Tür. Vor ihm eine Überraschung. Allerdings keine Erfreudigende. "Ah…." _nicht die schon wieder…_

Zurück im Zimmer der beiden Mädels war sich Sakuno unsicher. Sollte sie Ryoma fragen? Und was war mit Tomoka? Immerhin war sie ihre beste Freundin…da sollten sie wenigstens darüber sprechen…aber sie würde so gerne mit ihm auf den Ball gehen. "Sakunooo~~!" Tomoka kam wie von der Tarantel gestochen die Tür reingestürmt und viel ihr um den Hals. "Rate mal mit wem ich auf den Ball heute Abend gehe?" sie kicherte und alberte herum vor Freude. Sakunos Gesicht erstarrte. "R-Ryoma…k-kun…" stammelte sie. "Ja richtig! Hehe! Ich hab meinen Mut zusammengenommen und ihn gefragt! Er war so begeistert, dass er sofort ja gesagt hat! Ist das nicht großartig? Ich werde zusammen mit ihm tanzen….und vielleicht auch noch mehr? Hach! Ich muss mich fertig machen!" Sakuno sah ihrer Freundin zu, wie sie ins Bad verschwand und senkte den Blick. "Das….freut mich….für…dich…" eine kleine Träne stahl sich aus ihren Augenwinkeln. Sie lief aus dem Zimmer, zu allem Überfluss krachte sie in Ryoma, der gerade aus der Tür kam. Er sah ihr ins Gesicht, wollte erst etwas sagen, verstummte aber beim Anblick ihres traurigen Gesichtes. "E-Entschuldige…" sagte sie schnell du lief weiter. "Ryuzaki…" murmelte er und blieb verwirrt zurück. Was war nur los mit ihr? Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich schuldig. Als hätte er etwas falsches getan, aber wieso? Und was war es?

_So hat Ryoma wirklich nach Tomokas Frage reagiert_"Ryoma-sama! Bitte, bitte geh mit mir zum Ball! Bitte, Sakuno fühlt sich nicht gut und kann heute Abend nicht mit…da kann ich doch nicht alleine hin! Bitte!" Sie griff an sein Hemd. Nichts hasste er mehr als das. Zumindest bei ihr. _So…Ryuzaki ist also krank…_Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Dies allein deutete Tomoka schon als ein "ja" und freute sich. "Toll! Ich geh mich gleich fertig machen!" sie kicherte und verließ das Zimmer.

_Bei Sakuno am Strand_

Nach dieser Nachricht saß Ryoma auf einem kleinen Felsvorsprung am Strand. Das musste sie nun wirklich erstmal verkraften. Tomoka hatte keine Rücksicht genommen und was noch schlimmer war, laut ihrer Aussage freute sich Ryoma auch noch darüber. Das war nun wirklich zu viel für sie. Weitere Tränen kullerten ihr die Wangen hinab. "Hey…" eine fremde Stimme ertönte hinter ihr. Als sie sich umsah erkannte sie die Stimme wieder. Es war Kevin. Sie hatte zwar noch nie mit ihm gesprochen, kannte ihn aber noch von Ryomas Match. Das er sie jetzt ansprach verwunderte sie. "Nice to meetcha" zwinkerte er und setzte sich neben sie. Sakuno verstand nur ein wenig englisch und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Kevin lachte. "Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen..ich bin Kevin…aber das weißt du wahrscheinlich schon. Du musst diese Ryuzaki sein?" Sie blinzelte "Diese…Ryuzaki…?" woher kannte er sie? "Ah…ja…jemand hat ein wenig über dich erzählt" erklärte er.

Ryoma lief aus dem Haus um noch ein wenig trainieren zu gehen, ihm gefiel es gar nicht, dass es hier keinen Tennisplatz gab. Und noch weniger gefiel ihm das, was er gerade sah. _Kevin…? Was macht er bei Ryuzaki…?_ Er bemerkte es nicht, aber sein Druck um den Griff des Schlägers wurde stärker. "Tche…" seufzte er aus, zog sich die Kappe tiefer ins Gesicht und lief weiter, so weit, dass er die beiden nicht mehr sah. Momo und die Anderen beobachteten sowohl ihn, als auch die beiden Anderen. "Nice~" Momo grinste. "Ochibi scheint das doch nicht ganz so kalt zu lassen, wie man immer dachte hehe" Kikumaru stimmte in sein Grinsen ein und Inui notierte sich neue Daten "92%" murmelte er. "Das läuft wie am Schnürchen! Danke das du mitmachst Tomoka-chan!" Eiji hielt den Daumen hoch. Tomo kicherte. "Ich glaub, Sakuno nimmt mir das ziemlich übel…" "Ach" meinte Momo und winkte ab "Es wird sich ja alles klären hihi" er kicherte ebenfalls, wie ein aufgeregtes Schulmädchen. Als sie bemerkten, dass es so langsam Zeit für den Ball war, suchten sie noch nach Ryoma und schnappten ihn sich, nahmen ihn mit auf den Ball. "Tche…" murrte er "Was sollen wir hier auf diesem Ball…" "Tanzen Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka kicherte als sie nach seinem Arm griff und sich an ihn klammerte. Sie hatte sich wirklich hübsch gemacht, die Haare hochgesteckt, leichtes Make-up aufgesetzt und ihr Kleid fiel in vielen Stufen auf den Buden. Selbst Ryoma musste dies anerkennen. Trotzdem. Sie blieb lästig und er wollte eigentlich nur so schnell wie möglich weg. "Ooooh! Sieh nur!" Tomoka riss die Augen auf, blieb abrupt stehen. _Was hat sie denn jetzt schon wieder…_murrte er in Gedanken und folgte ihrem Blick. Seine Augen weiteten sich, wenn auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Auch er blieb stehen. "Ryuzaki…?..sagtest du nicht, sie sei krank?" "Ja…sie fühlte sich ja auch nicht gut…aber…nun ehrlich haha bei so einem Partner würde es jedem Mädchen besser gehen hihi" kicherte sie. Wieder durchzog Ryoma ein seltsames Gefühl. Nur deuten konnte er es nicht. Aber offensichtlich schien es ihm nicht zu passen, dass Sakuno zusammen mit Kevin auf dem Ball war. Noch dazu mit Kevins Arm um- _Nein, nein , nein! _Ryoma schüttelte den Kopf. Was war denn nur los mit ihm? "Ich geh mir was zu trinken holen…" und weg war er. Tomoka lächelte wissend und sah ihre Freundin bewundernsvoll an. "Sie ist so hübsch…"

Ryoma schenkte sich einen Schluck von der Bohle ein und ließ einen entnervten Seufzer raus. Das würde ein langer Abend werden für ihn. Jetzt hatte er noch nicht einmal seine Kappe um sie sich tiefer ins Gesicht ziehen zu können. "Ah…Ryoma-kun…" er hob den Kopf. "Ryuzaki…" erwiderte er tonlos. "Tomoka meinte du wärst krank…" erst jetzt bemerkte er das etwas an ihr anders war. Abgesehen von dem roten, langen Kleid das ihren Körper schmückte. Sie trug ihre Haare offen. Eine leichte Röte bildete sich auf seinen Wangen, ehe er einen Schluck nahm um sich abzukühlen. Sakuno blickte ihn an. Scheinbar überrascht. "Sagte sie das? Mir geht's gut…" "Das sehe ich." wieder so tonlos. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck und verschluckte sich prompt als Kevin an Sakunos Seite auftauchte. Den Arm wieder um ihre Hüften gelegt. "Tche…" jetzt wünschte er sich seine Kappe. "Ryoma. Wie gefällt dir mein Ball?" Stille. "Oh…so gesprächig wie immer…" Kevins Augen verengten sich. Ryoma hob leicht den Kopf, sah ihn mit leichter Arroganz an. "Er passt zu dir. Groß aufbereitet und doch nichts dahinter." ein kurzes smirken trat über seine Lippen. Kevins Griff an Sakunos Hüfte wurde fester. Er war wütend. "Ah…verstehe. Wenn das so ist. Die Tänze beginnen gleich…mit Sicherheit wird das deiner Laune gut tun…" er seufzte. "Sakuno…." blickte er zu ihr runter. Ryoma viel es sofort auf. Seid wann hatte er das Recht sie beim Vornamen zu nennen? Wieder etwas, was ihn störte, wieder etwas, was er nicht deuten konnte. "Du siehst wunderschön aus." ihre Wangen röteten sich, als sie verlegen auf den Boden sah. "D-Danke Kevin…" Ryoma wandte den Blick ab. "Ich geh dann mal…" Beide sahen ihn davonlaufen. Wieder waren es Momo und Kikumaru die sich in die Hände klatschten und in Gelächter ausbrachen. Der erste Tanz begann, alle Paare tanzten, nur Ryoma und Tomoka nicht. Beide saßen auf den Stühlen. Ryoma starrte auf den Boden, Tomoka auf Ryoma. _Wieso stört mich das so? Ryuzaki kann tanzen mit wem sie möchte…_er verstand es einfach nicht. "Ne…Ryoma-sama… wollen wir nicht auch tanzen…?" sie lächelte ihn an, bekam aber keine Antwort. Stattdessen folgten Ryomas Augen dem tanzenden Pärchen ganz vorne. Sakuno schien glücklich zu sein. Sofern er das deuten konnte. Doch dann verengten sich seine Augen. "Was zum…" sprang er auf. Kevin verschwand mit ihr um die Ecke. "Was hat er vor?" ohne auf Tomoka zu achten lief er quer durch den ganzen Saal und lauschte um die Ecke. "Sei nicht schüchtern Sakuno…du weißt, ich bin besser als er…ich kann dir mehr bieten…" Als "er"? Von wem sprachen sie? "Nein…lass…bitte. Ich werde warten…selbst wenn Ryoma-kun niemals meine Gefühle erwidern wird…also lass mich bitte los…" Als er diesen Satz hörte, fiel Ryoma alles aus dem Gesicht. Geschockt und wie erstarrt stand er da, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sakuno war in ihn verliebt. Aber wieso ging sie dann mit Kevin auf den Ball und nicht mit ihm? Und viel wichtiger…wie ging es ihm? Er merkte wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog, wie sich eine seltsame Wärme in ihm ausbreitete und auch seine Wangen wieder erröteten. _Ist…dieses Gefühl etwa…ist der Grund für all das…etwa Sakuno…? _Sakuno? Seid wann nannte er sie beim Vornamen? Erst ein kleiner Aufschrei riss ihn aus den Gedanken und er sprang um die Ecke "Kevin!" wütend starrte er ihn an. Sakuno sackte die Wand hinab, beide Hände vor dem Mund gehalten. "Tche…Ryoma…du hast ein wirklich schlech-" er konnte nicht zu ende sprechen. Ryoma packt ihn am Kragen, zum ersten Mal sah Kevin wie wütend er war. "Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" Selbst seine Stimme, die sonst immer so tonlos und desinteressiert wie möglich klang, war nun von Rage gepackt. "Oi Ochibi! Beruhig dich, es ist alles unsere Schuld!" Kikumaru zog seinen kleinen Freund von Kevin. "Was…?" Ryoma verstand nicht ganz. "Das war alles nur ein Plan…wir haben Kevin extra herkommen lassen und ihn eingeweiht…" Momo erzählte ihm die Story. "Also wollten wir dich nur ein wenig eifersüchtig machen…" er seufzte. Ryomas Augen verengten sich. "Tche…" er ließ ein wirklich genervtes Zischen von sich und verließ den Saal. Alle sahen ihm nach. "…Ochibi scheint ernsthaft wütend auf uns zu sein…" Alle nickten. "Unerwartete 70%…." auch Inui seufzte und schloss sein Buch. Nun rappelte sich auch Sakuno wieder auf, sie sah jeden mit einem bedachten Blick an. Einschließlich Tomoka. Dann rannte sie Ryoma nach. Die Seinpais und Tomoka blieben wortlos zurück. "Dabei meinten wir es doch nur gut…" seufzte sie.

"Ryoma-kun!" sie hatte ihn endlich eingeholt, doch er blieb nicht stehen, lief weiter. "Warte bitte…" Nichts, keine Reaktion. "Ryoma!" rief sie jetzt energisch und er blieb stehen. Blickte sie jedoch nicht an. "Was willst du…" wieder so tonlos wie eh und je. "Ryoma-kun…ich wusste nichts davon…es tut mir leid…" Jetzt erst sah er sie an "Wenn du nichts davon wusstest, wieso tut es dir dann leid…?" Wieder lief er weiter. Sakuno blieb zurück. "weil…" flüsterte sie…"Ryoma du bist ein Idiot!" Tränen rannten ihr über das Gesicht. "Warum musst du immer so kalt sein? Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür!" Daraufhin folgte eine lange Stille. Zumindest blieb Ryoma wieder stehen. "Entschuldige…" sagte er dann nach langem Schweigen. Seine Hand fuhr durch sein Haar. "Sag mal Sakuno…" begann er und sie war ganz verblüfft, dass er sie beim Vornamen nannte. Es machte sie glücklich, den Klang den seine Stimme dabei hatte. "Wieso bist du in mich verliebt?" was? Sie erstarrte. Wie gemein. Woher wusste er das und wie sollte sie darauf antworten? "Woher…" "Ich hab gehört wie du mit Kevin gesprochen hast…" erklärte er, einige Schritte auf sie zulaufend. Sie senkte den Blick, sah sich verlegen den plötzlich so interessanten Boden an. "Ich…ich…" stammelte sie. "Ah…vergiss es…" sagte er plötzlich beschwichtigend. "Das war eine gemeine Frage…" kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen. Sie konnte seinen Blick spüren. Wie er auf ihrem Gesicht ruhte. Das machte die ganze Situation nicht wirklich besser, ihr Herz pochte, ihre Hände schwitzten und sie zitterte. "Weil…" schluckte sie. Bereit ihm trotzdem eine Antwort zu geben. "Weil du so bist, wie du bist. Du lässt dich durch nichts erschüttern…und erst durch dich…hab…hab ich angefangen Tennis zu lieben…." sie kniff die Augen zusammen, denn er sagte nichts. Er blieb still und sah sie noch immer an. "D-Du bist seltsam Ryuzaki…" sagte er, doch diesmal war seine Stimme anders, irgendwie brüchig. Sie traute sich einen Blick in sein Gesicht zu werfen. Seine Wangen waren rot, seine Augen ruhten sanft auf ihr und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. "R-Ryoma-kun…" der Mond schien in diesem Moment heller, als zuvor, das Meer rauschte angenehm leise und der Wind war eine sanfte Brise um ihre Ohren. Ryomas Hand legte sich beinahe wie von selbst auf ihre Wange, sanft und dennoch unsicher. Er wusste nicht was er tat. Für gewöhnlich war ihm alles bis auf Tennis und Karupin egal. Dann überbrückte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und legte ihr sanft seine Lippen auf die ihren. Sakunos Augen weiteten sich kurz, um sich dann ganz langsam zu schließen. Auch Ryomas Herz pochte, hatte er nun endlich gescheckt was es war. Es folgte eine lange und innige Umarmung der beiden. Momo und Kikumaru, die derweil eine ganze Packung Taschentücher aufgebraucht hatten, lagen sich flennend in den Armen. "Ochibi~~" "Echizen~~" flennten beide überglücklich. Auch Inui schloss ein Buch ein letztes mal. "…ihr wisst wie viel %…nicht wahr…?" sagte er sanft.


End file.
